


Blue x Red - Toying Around (Four Swords Modern Horror AU)

by SDRseries



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepy, Dolls, Four Swords, Horror, M/M, Scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDRseries/pseuds/SDRseries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“Wha-  Shit!” he exclaimed suddenly, his feet bumping into something large and almost making him fall flat on his face.  He was surprised that he hadn’t accidentally run into something earlier with the minimal amount of light that he had.  However, the object he’d stumbled across immediately caught his attention.  His impact with it caused the white sheet laying on top of it to slide off, revealing a large and incredibly old chest.  It had strips of iron lining the edges and was locked tightly, and what looked like small specs of white had poured out from the inner rim and onto the floor.  “The hell…?” Blue asked himself, reaching a hand down to inspect it.  It felt grainy and it stuck to his fingers like sand.  “Salt?”' </p><p>When Blue’s roommate, Green, has to leave for a month, he is burdened with the task of looking after Green’s grandma’s old mansion while she is sick in hospital.  The problem?<br/>Dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue x Red - Toying Around (Four Swords Modern Horror AU)

A cascade of silver rain pelted down from the blackened sky, hammering the glass windows with thousands upon thousands of watery bullets.  Ferocious thunder roared from overhead and lightning flashed around violently, illuminating the dark building for a brief moment.  Blue groaned as his sleep on the couch was interrupted by a knock on the door – goodness knows how he managed to hear it through all the noise outside.

“Yo!  Blue!  Let me in, man!” cried the voice of Blue’s ever-annoying roommate.

The blonde nineteen year-old practically rolled off the couch, grumbling to himself as the slogged over to the front door.  He grabbed his keys from the pocket of his jeans and inserted them into the lock.  As soon as the door was free, the wind promptly threw it open and in stepped a soaking Green.  The eighteen year-old’s own blonde hair was matted and full of water, and small droplets slid down the skin of his face every so often.  His clothes looked like they’d just come out of the washing machine without letting them dry.

The two slammed the door shut and Blue relocked it.

“Well, aren’t you a mess.  Why the hell didn’t you have your keys on you?!” Blue commented at Green with a scowl on his face, still slightly miffed at being woken up.

“Shut up, I didn’t know I’d need them.  You should have warned me it was going to storm tonight!” Green responded harshly.

“What do I look like?  A weatherman?  I’m not your damned news reporter.”

“Whatever.  I’m taking a shower.”

With that, Blue watched as his drenched roommate stomped out of the room to the bathroom.

After about half an hour, Green returned to the living room in fresh clothes that matched his name.  He slumped down on the couch next to Blue with a sigh, completely ignoring what was on the screen in front of them.

“So how’d the hospital thing go?  How’s your grandma?” Blue asked, now in a slightly better mood.  However, the same couldn’t be said about Green.

The younger teen closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.  “Her condition is getting steadily worse and there’s a chance that she’ll pass within at least four months,” he said solemnly. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, dude,” Blue replied.

Green only held his hand up.  “Don’t be.  I didn’t know her all that well anyway.  Besides, it isn’t her death I’m worried about.”

Blue paused the DVD that he was watching.  “Then what is?”

“You know how I’m supposed to leave to visit my parents tonight?”

“Yeah?”

Green sat up straight, holding his head in his hands.  “My grandma’s house can’t be passed on to a member of my family until she dies, and since she lives alone and I’m the closest to where she lives, I have to look after it while she’s in hospital.”

“But you can’t, right?”

“Yep.”

Blue took a moment to process what his roommate was saying.  “Wait, you’re not seriously thinking of-”

“Yes, I am.  I need you to stay at my grandma’s house until I get back from my trip, which will only be about a month.  Could you please do that for me?  I’ll pay you for it.”

“Hang on, we’re talking about your grandma’s house, right?  The one full of all those creepy-ass dolls?”

“Yes, Blue.  The one with all the dolls,” Green sighed.

Blue let out a sarcastic laugh.  “NOPE.”

“Oh come on!  It’s only for a month, and besides, if there were any killer dolls in her house, then she’d be dead already.  Just grow up and take the favour.”

“…Is there no one else?”

“No.  Zelda’s off on a road trip with her friends, Vio’s in college and I don’t trust Shadow.  You’re my only option.”

“Ugh, FINE,” Blue groaned, throwing his head back.

The younger blonde let out a sigh of relief.  “Thanks, man.  You’re a life saver.”

“Whatever.  You owe me BIG time for this,” Blue said darkly.

“Fine by me.  I need this week to actually get to my parents’, which means that you need to be at that house as soon as you can.  My grandma’s had several attempted break-ins in the past, so someone really needs to be keeping an eye out.”

“Wait, why can’t you just get a house-sitter?”

Green scratched his head, pondering for an answer.  “Uh, well…  You know how expensive they can be, especially with a massive house like my grandma’s.”  He gave a sheepish grin at his older roommate.

Blue only snickered.  “Don’t fucking lie to me.  You’ve already tried to find a house-sitter, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, fine, I have!  They all noped out as soon as they saw the dolls, much like you!” Green cried in defeat.

“Yeah, _that’s_ understandable.  You had better pay me good for this.  I don’t care if being scared of them is childish; those things are fucking creepy as hell.”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time.”  Green stood up from the couch and turned to his room.  “Anyway, I should probably finish packing; my flight’s in a couple of hours.  You too,” he finished, vanishing through the doorway.

Blue ran a hand down his face and groaned.  “Creepy doll-filled mansion for a month?  Sure, why the fuck not.  Yay me…”

 

\--- 

 

Green sat cross-legged on his bed, watching as Blue packed his bags.  The older teenager was making sure that everything was neatly folded and in its proper place.

“You and your OCD,” Green sneered.

Blue slammed the lid of his suitcase down and whipped around to face Green.  “Oh, shut the fuck up, moron.  If it weren’t for my OCD, this place would be a fucking pigsty.”

“Hey!  I’m not _that_ untidy!”

Blue ignored him and turned back to his suitcase, zipping it up. 

Even though he and Green barely got along, they were still friends.  Once they’d graduated from high school, they rented out an apartment block and had been living together ever since.  Both of them had steady-paying jobs and they split the rent between them.  Their other three friends, Zelda, Vio and Shadow, had all gone on their separate ways. 

Zelda often visited Green whenever she got the chance (even though the younger blonde denied it, Blue could easily tell there was something going on between them), and when she wasn’t working as a waitress, she was usually taking trips with her friends.

They hadn’t seen Vio ever since he went to college.  They’d heard from him though that he’d been studying a whole bunch of different majors, such as science, biology, archaeology, history – pretty much anything that ended in ‘ology’ and involved brain power. 

Shadow, their punk friend, had followed a music career, playing both electric and acoustic guitars and writing many different rock songs.  Blue had heard him sing before, and damn was the guy good.  He sometimes came around to show them some of his work and get feedback, but other than that, he just liked to cause trouble by pulling pranks on them every so often.  Last Halloween, Blue had almost killed him for dumping an entire bucket of fake blood around their bathroom, including the shower, sink and toilet.

Green’s parents lived all the way in Australia, and once a year he’d go to visit them and see how they were doing.  He’d always been a goody-two-shoes, never liking to get into too much trouble.  He never swore and was always generous towards people that weren’t Blue.

Dragging his suitcase off the bed, the cranky teenager headed out of the room, motioning for Green to follow.  “Come on; get your ass outside so I can drive it to the airport,” he said, dangling his keys in front of him.

 

\---

 

The windscreen wipers vigorously stroked the glass of the car back and forth, sending jets of water in all directions.  The rain was still as heavy as ever, making it difficult to focus on the road.

“Dammit, why won’t the weather let up already?!” Blue yelled.

“Well, shouting at it isn’t going to do you any good, so stop complaining and just drive.  I’m hoping that my flight doesn’t get cancelled because of this,” Green replied from the passenger’s seat.

“Well, on one hand, I won’t have to look after your grandma’s dumb house for another day, but on the other, I won’t have to put up with you for an entire month.”

“Gee, thanks for the reassurance.”

Blue chuckled, turning off his high-beams for an oncoming driver.  “As long as your plane doesn’t crash, I’m pretty sure we’ll both be fine.”

Green let out a load groan and slammed his head back on the headrest of his seat.  “Not making me feel any less anxious, Blue!”

Blue smirked.  “That’s the point.”

The younger blonde scoffed and rested his elbow on the windowsill to support his head with his hand.  “At least I’m not the one who’s gonna have to deal with a house full of dolls that date back to the eighteen-hundreds.”

Blue’s eyes widened and he focused on Green for a second.  “Wait, what?  They’re _that_ old?!”

“Uh, yeah, dude!”

Blue looked back to the road with a disbelieving look.  “Damn.”

Silence endured between the two boys, leaving only the roar of the car’s engine and the rain pelting down on the windshield to be heard.  However, it wasn’t long before the lights of the airport made themselves known in the foggy distance, and before Blue knew it, he was pulling up alongside the drop-off area.

Green gazed at the entrance to the massive building through the water-covered window – Blue couldn’t tell if he just didn’t want to step out in the rain or if he was actually reluctant to leave.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you in a month, then,” the younger teen said, turning to face his roommate.

Blue subconsciously let out a sigh.  “Yep.”

“Do you have the address for the house still?”

Blue quickly shuffled through his car’s compartment and found the small piece of paper that contained the information.  “Right here,” he said, holding it up for Green.

“Alright then.  Well, I’ll be off now.  Don’t you dare cause any trouble, okay?”

Blue gave a small laugh.  “I’ll be on my best behaviour.  See you later, bro.”

“See ya.”

With that, Green took a deep breath and flung the car door open.  He rushed round to the trunk and retrieved his suitcases and then made a mad dash for the entrance.  Once there, he turned around and waved to Blue.  The older blonde waved back before starting up the engine and pulling away from the kerb, watching in the rear-view mirror as his roommate gradually grew smaller and smaller.

He cast his eyes down at the address he was now headed to.  _Well, here’s to a whole month of…_   He discontinued his thoughts just as another item caught his eye, lying innocently beside the note as if to remind him that life was never going to stop toying with him. 

“Goddammit!  His fucking passport!”


End file.
